


Bad luck

by MiaDee



Series: No thoughts head empty, just Kageyama Tobio [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaDee/pseuds/MiaDee
Summary: "Please, Tobio-chan. I know it's selfish of me to ask you of this, I know that. But I don't want to be one of those brainless monster, walking around aimlessly, rotting but not dying, feasting on any living human in plain sight.""That's not fair! You're being unfair to me, Oikawa-san! You're always like this. Always doing something selfishly."•••An Oikage zombie fic no one asked for.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: No thoughts head empty, just Kageyama Tobio [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915018
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Bad luck

**Author's Note:**

> Suddenly remembered that one scene in Zombieland, and got inspired?  
> Wrote this until 4 am instead of sleeping.  
> Enjoy!

"P-please, I can't do this, Oikawa-san. I can't let you die. There's got to be another way."

Kageyama was pacing back and forth, one hand covering half of his face from the three other people present in the room. 

Tears had started to well up in his eyes as he still couldn't believe the situation that they were currently in.

Kageyama, Oikawa and two other people were gathered in a storage room of an abandoned mall they had found to take refugee from any stray zombies that had not left said mall.

Kageyama was the one that found these two people when he left Oikawa in the storage room to look for help, and stumbled upon them as those people were looking for supplies.

He begged them to help him help Oikawa who had been bitten by a stray zombie when they were searching around for supplies in the mall.

When they looked at the teenager so desperate for their help, they couldn't really decline him, even when they both knew, once someone was bitten, there was no way of saving them from turning.

**

Oikawa was currently sitting down on a chair, facing away from the small table accompanying it, while the two others were leaning on the walls near the door for precautions, firearms ready in hands to shoot any zombies fool enough to enter the storage room, the three of them were watching Kageyama that was quite restless.

"You have to. There is no other way." 

Oikawa's response was quiet, but it still reached Kageyama, causing him to stop moving right in front of Oikawa.

"I don't want to end up hurting you. We just recently got along together. I don't want our last moment together to be me ripping out your flesh."

Offering his hands, Oikawa motioned for Kageyama to come closer to him, reaching for his hands and squeezing it quite hard before looking at Kageyama straight in his glassy eyes.

"Please, Tobio-chan. I know it's selfish of me to ask you of this, I know that. But I don't want to be one of those brainless monster, walking around aimlessly, rotting but not dying, feasting on any living human in plain sight."

Hearing that, Kageyama snatched his hands from Oikawa, stomping his feet away while his hands messing up his hair, looking very frustrated.

"That's not fair! You're being unfair to me, Oikawa-san! You're always like this. Always doing something selfishly."

At that point, Kageyama was already throwing a tantrum, just like a child that didn't get what they want, but still minding the loudness of his voice so that he would not attract any unwanted attention.

"What about me? What will happen to me then? Don't you care what will happen to me when I kill you? Don't you think that doing that to you will affect me, scarring me for life? How can I go on with my life knowing that you died in my hands?"

Tears were already running down his cheeks with his face flushed red, unable to be suppressed anymore as he was overwhelmed with different emotions all together. 

Oikawa couldn't bear to see Kageyama crying, so he did the most obvious thing he could at the moment, hugging Kageyama tightly while whispering 'I'm sorry' repeatedly to him, not caring for the other two audiences. 

They stayed like that for awhile, Oikawa whispering soothing words to Kageyama while rubbing his back to comfort him.

That seemed to do the trick when the sobbing had quiet down and tears were no longer falling down Kageyama's flushed face when they both separated from each other.

A pained smile was present on Oikawa's face as he realized their time together was almost up.

"Hey, Tobio-chan. It's okay if you can't do it. There's a reason why I told you to find help earlier."

Wiping Kageyama's face stained with tears and snot with his sleeves, he then grab hold of Kageyama's hand and drag him to stand in front of the two strangers, both him and Kageyama had a solemn expression on their face.

"Since I am a stranger to the both of you, I take it you don't have any problems in ending my life before I turned."

Oikawa's statement caused both strangers to glance at each other knowingly before nodding, giving him his answer.

To that, Oikawa let go of Kageyama and sit back on the chair, facing them all, Kageyama staring at him blankly while the other two was discussing which one should do the deed.

Reaching to an agreement, the one with a shotgun came forward to Oikawa's side, readying his stance, asking for his last word.

Oikawa focused his gaze on Kageyama, and with a smile on his face, he said "I love you," and closed his eyes.

"Wait! Please wait!"

The scream from Kageyama caused Oikawa to startle and opened up his eyes again, and the shotgun was faced away from him.

Tears were already falling again on his cheeks as Kageyama came near to the shotgun owner.

"Let me d-do it, please."

He motioned the stranger to give him the shotgun, to which at first was reluctant to give it to him, but seeing his determined face, the shotgun was then exchanged hands.

The stranger then back away towards the other one, both were watching Oikawa and Kageyama from the side of the room.

Kageyama lifted the shotgun parallel to Oikawa's direction, taking a deep breath, he replied shakily to Oikawa an 'I love you, too.'

A smile bloomed on Oikawa's face, so bright after hearing Kageyama's response that both strangers couldn't help but looked away as they felt the moment was too private for them to keep watching, even when one was on the brink of death.

**

And that was one of their mistakes.

They looked away.

The other mistake was that they give other people their firearm.

It happened in the blink of an eye.

Kageyama, no longer crying, was aiming the shotgun at the strangers' direction, while Oikawa pulled out his own revolver that was hidden quite well, spinning it for a bit before aiming towards them, still sitting on the chair with a smirk on his face.

"We're gonna have you to give us all your firearms and ammo, and also the key to your ride that's parked outside of this mall."

Both strangers were too stunned by the sudden change of event that they weren't able to speak properly, stumbling on their words which caused Oikawa to laugh at their predicament. 

Snapping out of it, one of the strangers asked them, "How do you know about our ride?"

"Our friends outside informed us, of course! Now, hand it over and we will be on our way."

Replying with a chirpy tone, Oikawa got up from the chair and moved forward to the strangers, one hand still holding his revolver, the other hand stretched out in front of the strangers, motioning them to give up all of their belongings.

"You tricked us?!"

Anger was quite obvious on both of their faces as they realized they had been tricked from the start.

"Yup. Bad luck encountering us, huh?"

Oikawa, hummed, picking up all of their belongings while Kageyama made sure the strangers didn’t try anything funny.

"Better luck next time, guys. Let's go, Tobio-chan."

With that, Kageyama and Oikawa left the storage room, leaving the strangers seething in anger as they were arguing about being outsmarted by a couple of teenagers.

**

"What took you guys so long? We're tired of waiting for you slowpokes."

Iwaizumi and Hinata emerged from their hiding spot when they saw Oikawa and Kageyama exiting the mall.

"Acting needs perfection, Iwa-chan. We cannot rush it or else it will be ruined by amateurs like you."

That comment got Oikawa a smack behind his head by Iwaizumi. 

"That hurt, Iwa-chan you brute!"

Rubbing his head with his free hand, Oikawa moved towards their newly hijacked ride, an SUV that could accomodate the four of them, and stored the firearms and supplies they had retrieved, and was followed by the others.

They all got in with Iwaizumi as the driver, Hinata sitting shotgun, Oikawa and Kageyama at the back.

"So, Yama-yama-kun. What situation did you guys use? The whole 'my brother got bit' again or what?"

"Something like that, right Tobio-chan?"

Kageyama only grunted at that, he faced away from his friends, looking out the window.

But Oikawa could see that Kageyama's ears turned red when asked about what they did to trick those strangers, and felt satisfied with Kageyama's reaction.

He reached for Kageyama's hand, which startled the younger boy a bit causing him to turn towards Oikawa, not to much that it would alert their friends, and intertwined their fingers together.

Oikawa gave him the same bright smile when Kageyama returned his 'confession' back in the storage room, which only caused Kageyama to blush even more.

Iwaizumi that saw a glimpse of the event happening at the back seat just rolled his eyes, but didn't comment about it, and just focused on driving.

They both stayed like that throughout the journey, caressing each others' hands, Oikawa doing it more as Kageyama was too shy even when his other friends weren't aware of their intertwined hands.

**

"Where are Kageyama and Oikawa-san?"

"You don't want to know."

"But, what if they got attacked by zombies?!"

"They will be fine, Hinata."

"But--"

Hinata then saw a movement from the SUV that was parked in front of the house they were currently settled in for awhile after the long journey from the abandoned mall.

"I think I saw something. Wait here and back me up, Iwaizumi-san."

Before Iwaizumi could stop him, Hinata was already heading to the SUV, still minding his surrounding before reaching his destination.

Upon nearing, he could see movements of the SUV became erratic and heard some noises coming from the SUV. 

'Could it be that a zombie got in the SUV without any of us noticing?'

Hinata was three metres away from the SUV when he heard it loud and clear, moans of two different voices that he clearly recognized.

"Tooru, s-slow down-- I'm, hah, close--"

"Yeah, m-me too, Tobio--"

He snapped his head towards Iwaizumi that was standing in front of the house, a hand covering his mouth, probably trying to suppress his laughter when he saw Hinata's expression turned sour after he realized what was going on inside the SUV. 

He slowly retreated back towards the front of the house, face as red as tomato, and stood besides Iwaizumi. 

"I told you, you don't want to know."

"You could've warned me?!"

"I tried to, but you were gone before I could."

Dinner that night was awkward for Hinata.

He couldn't even look at his friends in the eyes.

Even when talked to, he avoided their gaze, his mind still seemed to remember the event that happened earlier.

Kageyama didn’t notice his friend's predicament, but the ever perceptive Oikawa didn't miss Hinata's awkward behaviour. 

He turned to Iwaizumi, raising one of his brows while subtly pointing at Hinata, asking his friend telepathically what happened to cause this situation.

Iwaizumi gave him an 'are you for real' face, and then everything clicked to him.

'Oh Chibi-chan. What an innocent soul you are.'

**

Oikawa approached Hinata after dinner, letting Kageyama and Iwaizumi to finish washing the dishes.

"Chibi-chan."

"Yes, Oikawa-san?!"

"There, there. No need to scream. And there's no need to be embarrassed about anything, yeah. It wasn't you who were caught doing something naughty now, is it?"

He ended that with a wink, and couldn't stop himself from snorting at Hinata's expression that turned so red, he could resemble a tomato.

Kageyama approached them both with a puzzled face, wondering what was wrong with these two, to which Oikawa dismissed it, saying it was nothing.

"Let's go to bed, Tobio."

Although he whispered it to Kageyama, it was loud enough to be heard by Hinata, causing him to suddenly take off from there, leaving Oikawa laughing his ass off and Kageyama a confused blueberry.

"Oikawa, stop messing with him so much. He's too innocent for any of that."

"What did you do to him, Oikawa-san?"

"I didn't do anything! It's more like what we did before in the SUV that caused him to run away, Tobio-chan."

"He knew?! Wait, you knew too, Iwaizumi-san?!"

It was Kageyama's turn to become as red as as a tomato, embarrassed by the fact that both of his friends were aware of his activity in the SUV involving Oikawa.

"Isn't this better? Now we don't have to be discreet anymore. Let's do it on the bed, Tobio-chan."

"Wait, what--"

Oikawa dragged him to the nearest bedroom, slammed close the door and locked it.

From outside the room, Iwaizumi could hear something being thrown onto the bed, or someone, judging by the creaking sound of the bed.

'Ugh. I hope this house has earplugs stored somewhere. It's going to be a long night. Better get some for our poor innocent friend as well.'

And thus began the journey of Iwaizumi searching for earplugs, accompanied by the sounds of moaning coming from the bedroom.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
